dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Selde
''"Our descendants have taken to space, very interesting, we shall watch them, learn about them, capture a few for study, maybe even see if they taste good. All we don't want is us making ourselves vulnerable before she is completed". ''True Selde Enclave scientist discussing the Lesser Selde's first starship. The Ancient Selde (pro-nounced Sell-Day) are the native all female DragonKin of the planet Seldeynia. Their average lifespan is around 3500 years. Overview The Ancient Selde (AKA True Selde) are an all-female species of DragonKin, that are, on average, around 120ft tall. They once co-existed on Seldeynia with a much smaller subspecies of Selde who they kept mainly as slaves and pets. This smaller subspecies, which consisted of 2 genders and averaged 15ft for females and 10ft for males, were reffered to as Lesser Selde. These Lesser Selde survived into modern times with any True Selde who decided to stay behind. True Selde generally resemble modern day 'Giant' Selde, although have small snouts, more pronounced horns, and often more bulky builds. The True Selde decided to abandon their puny sub-species and a few members of their kind on their homeworld after removing all trace of their technology in -2842334. The True Selde left behind bred with the Lesser Selde Females, causing a hybrid Selde that was smaller than a True Selde, but larger than a Lesser Selde. After many generations, the True Selde's ability to same gender reproduce was passed to all Lesser Selde females, allowing the Lesser Selde males to be eradicated. Technology True Selde technology is very advanced, more so than that of the modern Selde. However, True Selde technology is rarely found, as the True Selde go to great lengths to ensure nothing they create is left unattended for other species to find, including their own sub-species. The True Selde fleet is a force to be feared, should it ever actually combine it's forces, this is unlikely seeing as there are not enough True Selde to actually crew all their ships. True Selde also experimented heavily with genetics and implants, primarily to increase their lifespan and strength. Culture True Selde used to operate a miltary dictatorship before abandoning their homeworld, where this culture continued for over a million years conquering many solar systems near their homeworld. However, when numbers started to drop below minimum operating strength for their entire fleet, the fleet started mothballing vessels in small groups all over the galaxy. By -30000, the True Selde were small in number, living on only a single fleet (the True Selde Empire once operated over 50 fleets) and working in secret on an ultimate weapon. This surviving group calls themselves the True Selde Enclave, TSE for short. Trivia The True Selde are one of few species not wiped to near enough extinction/total extinction by the Soul Dragons, this is because the Soul Dragons knew that a gradual lack of any genetic diversity over the centuries would make the True Selde both diminish in numbers and become more reclusive. Notable Ancient/True Selde Category:Selde Category:Species